Summer Heat
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: James free-spirited sister Jenny is coming for a summer internship at Roque Records. Things heat up when Kendall and Jenny share a kiss. Will Katie fake date James so he can get even with Kendall? Add in the summer heat and someone might get burned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is the intro chapter to my new summer story! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own big time rush :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat on my plane seat, anxiously awaiting arrival. I had just been on a flight from Minnesota, all the way to L.A. . I missed home already, but there was no way I was staying there this summer. No way at all.<p>

Let me introduce myself. My name is Jennifer Diamond, Jenny for short. And yes, just in case you were wondering, I am the little sister of the famous Pop Sensation James Diamond. But only younger by about a year and a half. But hey, whos counting?

I have brown curly hair that goes a few inches past my shoulders and olive green eyes. My eylashes are long, my eyebrows dark and thin, and my lips are small and pink. I look alot like my brother.

You may be wondering to yourself, _What is she doing in L.A?. _Well my friend, I have an answer. My mom, you may have seen her from her cosmetics line, gave me a tragic ultimatum for the summer. I either intern for her cosmetics company to 'get in touch with my family connections', or I could come to L.A for the summer and spend some time with my brother and his friends. Of course I chose the second option in a heartbeat- anything in the world is better then working for my stressed out mom in the beating sun. But there was a catch. I had to intern for Roque Records to learn the 'Value of Dollar and Hardwork.'

Ugh. My mom with her stupid morals and values. It kind of is sickening.

But I suppose it was a pretty good deal considering I had not seen my big brother or his friends for the past 3 years. Heck, the last time I saw them was when I was 13. Back then I had a mout full of braces and quite a bit of acne. Lets just say that my middle school years were quite troubled and awkward. But now I had grown past that.

I was so excited to see my brother and L.A. but a little skeptical of the whole intern idea. But I am the kind of girl that can go against the flow and not get knocked down. I was up for any challenge this summer would bring me.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Kendall was lounging on the orange couch.

Katie sat on the floor by the coffee table, beating Carlos at checkers.

James was in the kitchen, getting a snack and Logan was sitting on the barstool next to the counter, reading a textbook.

***Knock*Knock*Knock***

"That must be my sister!", James exclaimed from the kitchen.

Kendall hopped up. "I'll get it."

He opened the door and there stood 'little' Jenny. Just not James little annoying sister Jenny that he remembered. She was a goregous, tall sexy godess with luscious flowing hair and beautiful big olive eyes. Kendall opened his mouth in shock and then immediatley closed it. He blinked viscously.

"Hey Kendall! Its been so long, you havent changed a bit!", Jenny exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"Little Jenny! Neither have you!", Kendall lied. "Here let me take your luggage."

Jenny heaved her large pink duffel back over to Kendall and he nearly fell over.

"Damn Jenny. What did you pack in this thing?"

Jenny shrugged and winked at him, then ran up into her brothers arms. James spun her around in a circle and then placed her lightly on the ground. She giggled.

"I missed you big bro!"

"I missed you too little sis!"

Jenny turned to see her next reunion. Carlos. She gave him a small hug and then tapped on his helmet.

"Still wearing the helmet I see?", she asked wryly. He nodded proudly and plopped down on the couch.

Logan walked up to her and embraced her lightly. "Logie!" she laughed and patted his shoulder.

And the last reunion was with Katie. The petite 15 year old skipped to Jenny and gave her a hug. They had been such good friends back in Minnesota, and it was devastating when Katie had to leave with the boys. But now she was back and the mischevious duo was reunited at last.

"Katie! You look so goregous! Did you get highlights? And did you change your makeup brand? Oh my god we so have to go shopping together like pronto!", Jenny gushed to Katie.

Katie smiled. "Ya I did! And look at you! Your completely goregous! AHHH you got your braces off!"

The boys all rolled their eyes at the two girls exchange.

Jenny yawned. "Is it already 11:00? Wow my plane got in late."

"And don't forget you have your first day at Roque Records tommorow!" James reminded her.

"And we start at 8:00 am." Logan added.

Jenny groaned. "Well I better hit the sack then. Did I really just say hit the sack? Dear god I must be tired.", she snorted.

Katie laughed and stood up. "Youre staying in my room. I'll show you the way."

"Kay." Jenny said giddily, obviously overly tired. "Night guys! See ya in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV (In Katies Room)<strong>

"Nice room K!" Jenny smiled at me.

I shrugged. "Thanks J. But its really nothing. I got stuck with the smallest one."

Jenny shrugged and sat on the bed across from me. It felt like such a relief to finally have another girl in the apartment besides my mom. I was getting a little sick of how I could never talk to the guys about clothes and girly things. Now my childhood bestfriend was back and I did not have to rely on the guys to always hang out with.

She yawned. "You are so lucky that you don't have to wake up early tommorow!"

_I only wish. "_Actually, I do have to.", I grimaced.

Jenny looked confused so I continued.

"I got stuck interning at Roque Records too."

"Continue...", she leaned in to listen, as if we were 6th graders gossiping at a sleepover.

"Well, I got in a little...trouble with my old boyfriend Kyle."

"What kind of trouble.", Jenny pushed on, looking genuinly interested.

"Just sneaking out and such. And so now my mom is making sure that I stay out of anymore trouble by making me intern where the boys can keep and eye on me. So basically I don't have any freedom this summer." I groaned.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that last part. I am pretty good at bending the rules."

I nodded happily. "Well atleast we get to intern together. Atleast I hope we will see eachother at work. And all those hot popstars come to record there so that part is no that bad."

Jenny nodded. "Katie, I have a feeling that this is going to be a crazy summer. A crazy amazing summer that we will never forget."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short and boring but it was just the beggining chapter! Next chapter we will get into the juicy stuff. Tell me what you think! And ya, my name is Jenny, this character is kind of based off me. :) hehe. The next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my awesome story readers. You are officially a member of the awesome club for reading this story ;) So congradulations! I have to admit I was kindof sidetracked and forgot about this story... but here is the next chapter!**

**Shout out to Science-Fantasy93 For her amazing story Hot Water. It is an amazing story so go read it bcause she has written a beautiful story!**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please welcome our new summer interns.", Kelly announced.<p>

The whole staff of Roque Records clapped with boredom and then left to go return to their jobs. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan continued to clap, amused.

"Wow. Warm welcoming.", Katie whispered to Jenny. Jenny laughed under her breath and flipped her hair out of her face.

For the first day of work, Jenny had decided to wear a nice and casual dress that had a flowery print with a long and chunky heart necklace. Her light brown hair was in a loose messy bun with a few curls hanging out. Katie was wearing a dressy long blue shirt and a pair of white leggings. Her hair was combed into a neat ponytail and she wore gold flats borrowed from Jenny.

The two girls were ready to rock it- no pun intended.

The boys all sat down on the big black couch.

Kelly held a clipboard in her hand and a coffee in the other. "Okay so Jennifer Diamond?"

Jenny raised her hand and smiled. "That would be me!"

Kelly wrote something down. "You can come sit here.", she motioned towards a desk with a spinney-chair. "And you can start filing all of these papers in alphebetical order."

Jenny nodded and sat down on the chair. Then Kelly turned to Katie.

"Katie you will just help out anywhere and everywhere today. Your first job is a coffee run. I'll have a double low-fat frapp. Hold the whipped cream."

Katie nodded. Kelly then turned to the boys.

"Gustavo should be her in about ten minutes. No rough-housing."

And with that, Kelly left the room in a hurry.

"Katie I will have a double shot vanilla frappucino. Hold the coffee.", James winked at her.

Katie scowled hit James with a magazine.

"Ow Katie, I feel as if we have an abusive relationsip. Me being the abused."

"Anybody else want any coffee?" She raised her eyebrow, threatening to hit them at any moment.

"I will have a medium roast coffee. Keep it black though." Logan chimed in.

"Ew coffee is gross." Kendall mumbled.

Jenny spun around in her chair and held up her hand. "I second that notion."

"Just get me a cup of whipped cream please." Carlos grinned goofily.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But no promises I won't spit in them." she evily looked over her shoulder as she left the room.

All three boys stood up. Logan mentioned something inaudible as he followed in pursuit of Katie and Carlos and James groaned, following them all out of the room.

And we can all guess who this left. Yep, our very own Kendall Knight and Jenny Diamond.

"Jenny what happened to you? I mean, remember your phase where you brought your stuffed animals everywhere with you? And then the last time I had seen you you were a little goth mixed with peppy school girl."

Jenny laughed and threw back her head, looking directly at Kendall. "I suppose it was just a phase. I mean, now I just have grown up a little more. My mom doesnt believe that. She thinks I am immature and 'irresponsible'. But I prefer to call it fun-loving."she nodded thoughtfully at that last part.

Kendall stood up and walked over to her, leaning on the desk. "I think its good you havent tried to grow up too fast."

Jenny scowled, reurning to her paper-sorting. "Tell my mom that!"

_She is so cute when she scowls...shut up Kendall. This is Jenny. As in James little sister Jenny. Get over yourself you can't go there!_

Kendall smiled. "So have you had any boyfriends since we left?"

Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Did James put you up to this?"

Kendall shook his head. "No I was just curious. But you don't have to tell me its cool."

Jenny focused on her work for a few minutes and silence fell on the two. Kendall played with a small structure that lay on the desk.

"2"

Kendall gave Jenny a questioning look.

Jenny sighed. "I have had 2 boyfriends. The first just didn't work out for me. And the feeling was mutual I suppose. But my second. Well we dated for a whole year. But I found out he was cheating on me with my best- ex-best friend."

Kendall glared at the wall. "Douche."

Jenny nodded. "I like to think that others who brake my heart, they are like northern stars pointing me on my way into someones loving arms."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Isnt that from Rascal Flatts song?"

Jenny nodded an laughed. "Damn, you caught me. Ya its from the song Bless the Broken Road." **(Hmmm sounds alot like like my penname ) )**

Kendall nodded. "Remember that time when it was snowing out. And we had that massive snowball fight?"

Jenny laughed. "Oh ya! And then we all went in for hot chocolate."

"But we forgot Carlos and he was stuck outside in the cold."

The two were both laughing now. Jenny had left her pile scattered on the desk.

"And so he climbed through the chimney."

"But then he was all covered in black stuff that Mama Knight thought he was a burglar. So she started hitting him with an umbrella!"

"And Katie got upset because she thought her mom was killing Santa Clause!"

Both laughed for a moment and then sighed at the exact same time.

Jenny spun around in her spinney chair.

"I missed you Ken. I missed you alot." she admitted.

Kendall stopped her spinning, both his arms on each arm of the chair.

Then they kissed. It was exactly how the perfect kiss should be, in Kendall's view.

Her lips were soft and tasted like bubble-gum. Her tongue softly tapped into his mouth and rested there, as if it were specifically shaped for her. He felt like he was melted in sync with her mouth. And he felt butterflys in his stomach. He suddenly urged to go further, to place his hand on her body, to explore more than just her mouth. But he knew he couldn't. He held back.

_Wait a minute. What am I doing. This is James little sister... aw screw it._

But then the two were intturupted by an "Achem."

They spun around to see Katie, not surprised at all. Then Carlos, who was frozen with his cup of whipped cream in his hand. Then Logan who was wiggling his eyebrows at them, sipping at his coffee. And last but not least, James sending a death glare at Kendall.

Jenny smiled hopefully. "So how is the coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! I will try to update soon!<strong>

**See this little sexy thing called a review button down there? Well guess what? When you push it its sexiness will rub off on you! Poof! Like magic you will become sexy if not sexier. Push the review button= become sexy. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone out. I need to talk to Kendall alone." James fumed.

Katie, Logan, and Carlos wheeled around, not wanting to get involved. Jenny stood up and pushed pashed Kendall.

"James. This is none of your business. Okay, I am not a little baby anymore. You can't make my decisions." Jenny pleaded.

James shook his head. "I love you Jen. But right now I thinks its best if you leave."

Jenny glared at James and walked out the room.

Kendall was now sitting on the couch, comfortably waiting. James began to pace around the room. He finally stopped in the middle and turned to Kendall.

"Dude. I do NOT want you kissing my sister."

Kendall sighed. "But I like her."

James shook his head. "She is my little sister. You are my best friend. See how this doesn't make me feel good."

Kendall shrugged. "Sorry dude. I'm not just going to hide my feelings for her."

James balled up his fists in anger. "How would you like it if I dated Katie?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't. Because A- she is too young for you. And B- when have you ever had feelings for Katie?"

James scoffed. "You would be surprised. Once we even kissed."

Of course, James was lying. He was just trying to show Kendall how he felt about his best friend kissing his little sister.

Kendall now stood up too, full of rage. "You will never lay a hand on my little sister!"

James smirked. "Don't lay a hand on _my_ little sister."

Kendall groaned. "But I really like her. C'mon James, this is ridiculous. You stay away from Katie. I date Jenny but don't hurt her. We all win."

James jaw set. "How about _you_ stay away from Jenny. _I_ date Katie, but don't hurt her. We all win."

Kendall facepalmed but then came to a realization. " You are lying. You are just trying to get me to say I won't date Jenny if you don't date Katie. But the reality is, you have nothing going on with Katie. So fine, go ahead. 'Date' her. But that means I get to date Jenny!"

James fumed. It was almost as if you could see smoke coming out of his ears. "Oh I plan to. Me and Katie will make one sexy couple, you'll see!"

Kendall shuddered. _He is only lying... _he told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Katies POV<strong>

I lay on my bed, flipping through a magazine. Work today had been...interesting to say the least. Jenny sat on the bed across from me, sketching some designs.

"So...you and Kendall?" I akwardly stated.

Jenny laughed. "I guess so! It all sort of came out of the blue. We were just talking about some old memories and then he just kissed me!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow. I'm happy for you girl!"

Jenny smiled and sighed. "The kiss was great. His lips were so soft and moist and the passion just felt so right."

_Ew ew ew ew I could live a long and happy life without knowing how good of a kisser my brother was..._

"So we are still on for the mall tomorrow right?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

Jenny stopped sketching and gave me a sympathetic look. "Sorry K, I actually have a date with Kendall."

I nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay then. But the concert that you said you had two tickets too..."

Jenny gave me another sympathetic look. "I feel really bad. But I kind of already said Kendall could go. I mean, he is a big fan of Crimson Tears and all. Is that okay with you?"

I blinked. I just felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. "Um sure. Ya. Its totally fine."

We both returned to our activities for a moment, then Jenny spoke up again.

"So some of the guys at the studio were really cute huh."

I smiled to myself and nodded. There was the Jenny I know!

"Especially Kendall. I mean, don't you just love the way his hair flows messily, but its also not messy at the same time? And that shirt really showed off his abs." she sighed dreamily.

_Okay:_

_ A- EW! I just threw up a little in my mouth!_

_B- Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Jenny?_

Then I thought up something. But it was mean! But then again, it would get her to shut the hell up about Kendall...

"But what about James? He is one...sexy...hunk of...babe...godess...?" I finished lamely, making up the words as I went along.

Jenny giggled. "Ew what are you talking about? Can we please not talk about my brother being a babe. That is a little weird."

I smiled to myself. My plan had worked perfectly.

"Then don't talk about my brother being hot."

Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Katie is there something you want to tell me?"

"No!" I snapped defensively and then sighed. "I just have a really bad headache. I think I need to go get some fresh air."

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Oh, hi Katie." James raised his eyebrows as Katie stormed into his room, pacing back and forth.

"James, I have a problem with this whole Jenny dating Kendall thing. She can't stop talking about how hot he is! And Kendall is stealing my best friend away!"

James nodded supportively. "I am definetly not happy about it. I don't want Kendall's grubby hands all over my sister. No offense by the way."

Katie shrugged and took a seat on the bed. "None taken. So what are we going to do?"

James shrugged too. "Well I threatened Kendall alot during our talk but there was only one thing that I could tell truly scared him."

Katie smiled and raised her eyebrow. "Well perfect. What was it?"

James squinted at the floor and scratched the back of his head uncomfortabley. "Um...us dating."

Katie frowned. "Excuse me?"

This time James looked up at Katie. "We could just fake-date, atleast until Kendall agrees to stop dating Jenny."

She pointed at James. "Only fake-date?"

James nodded. "Only-fake date."

Katie pondered this for a moment. "I guess its our only hope."

* * *

><p><strong>So now that I have the story pretty much set-up, I can start making longer and better chapters!<strong>

****See this little sexy thing called a review button down there? Well guess what? When you push it its sexiness will rub off on you! Poof! Like magic you will become sexy if not sexier. Push the review button= become sexy. (:****


	4. Chapter 4

**James POV**

"We could just fake-date, atleast until Kendall agrees to stop dating Jenny."

She pointed at me. "Only fake-date?"

I nodded. "Only-fake date."

Katie pondered this for a moment. "I guess its our only hope."

I walked over to the door and put my hand on the knob. " So Kendall and the guys are out there. Want to give this whole "fake dating' thing a shot?"

Katie laughed and jumped off the bed.

"So what now you have to check if I am your fake type?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to let her through. "Girlfriends first."

Kendall and the guys were all watching the Oilers verses Av's game on the couch. I gulped, this was nerve wracking. Katie gave me a look and lead me over to the couch. I plopped down onto it and she awkwardly sat down next to me. Kendall raised his eyebrows at us.

"You guys look like you have an announcement to make or something?"

I breathed in deeply, a little scared of Kendall even though I knew I shouldn't be. Katie nudged me and I nodded to her.

"Yes. Me and Katie are dating. We have been for a while now but we just didn't know how to tell you guys. But, now that Kendall is dating my sister." I said through gritted teeth, "We decided it would be alright if I dated your sister."

Carlos handed Logan a 10 dollar bill muttering, "Dammit..."

Logan smirked. "I knew it for a while!"

_Wait what? We just started 'dating'!..._

Katie and I exchanged a glance, then I turned back to Kendall who was red with anger. He shook his head.

"You are NOT dating Katie. I know how you are with girls James, and I don't want you anywhere near my sister." he crossed his arms angrily.

Katie shook her head and stood up. Obviously annoyed. "Kendall you are such a hypocrite! Here you are dating James little sister. But you won't let James date your little sister?"

_You go girl! Okay, remind me NEVER to think that again..._

Kendall thought about this, then sighed. "I guess your right. Fine I am allowing you to date James. But no funny business."

Katie smiled and sat back down next to me contently. I scoffed and put my arm around Katie, leaning her closer to me.

_Mmm she smells like mangoes...James, snap out of it. Focus._

"So how did you guys, you know, decide you had feelings for eachother." Logan inquired.

Katie leaned on my chest, I could tell she was nervous.

"You know, I just finally decided that James was my sexy...sports bra...kitten...?" she said lamely.

I nearly facepalmed but caught myself and just smiled sweetly. Carlos and Logan were on the verge of tears with their laughter and Kendall nearly cracked a smile.

"Yes, Katie. I am your sexy sports bra tiger."

Katie looked content. "I said kitten." she pointed out.

I ruffled her hair, messing it up completely. "Don't push it sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Katie paced back and forth in front of the park bench James was lounging on.

"James, that did not go as planned. Everyone was supportive of us and my brother accepted you as my boyfriend. It went terribly!"

James groaned. " I know. I thought Kendall would just make a pact that our sisters are off limits off the bat. We need to go to plan B."

Katie sighed and sat on the bench near James' feet. "Which is?"

James grinned mischeviously. "We push them. Anything they do, we do. Jenny talks about how hot Kendall is, you talk about how hot I am- which by the way won't be too hard because have you seen these abs?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "So, are you sure we are like...ready for that? I mean, what if Kendall and Jenny like...kiss. How are we sure to be fine just doing that in front of everyone?"

James sat up now and pondered.

"I guess it is a sacrafice we will have to make in order to split up Jenny and Kendall. Plus, I know you have wanted to try out these lips for a while now." He winked.

Katie scowled and hit James with the stick she had been drawing in the dirt with.

"Ow! Okay now we are officially in an abusive fake relationship!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kendalls POV<strong>

_I just found out my little sister and best friend are dating. And I am not happy about it. James is a player. He dates girls just to get some action. And mark my words, he is not getting anything from Katie._

_But then again, I keep going back to what Katie said when she called me a hypocrite. I had kissed Jenny. And I am currently dating her. Anything that James does with Katie forces him to give me permission to do the same with Jenny! This is awesome!_

_Wait a second... anything I do with Jenny forces me to give permission to James to do the same with Katie. Shit! That means:_

_If I go to kiss and tell 4 with Jenny, James can go with Katie!_

_If I make-out with Jenny, James can makeout with Katie._

_If I hang out with Jenny in her room alone, James is allowed to hang out with Katie alone in his room at the same time._

_Crap! My whole relationship with Jenny is now going to be a mirrored relationship of James and Katie..._

_Ugh, I need to go take some advil..._

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

_I really want a pet turtle. I would name him Snappy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I know, it was short again! I am so sorry but I guess I am still leading up to the plot :. I hope you liked it anyway! And okay, that part with Carlos at the end was random...but I just had to! Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Hey guess what? If you review, you can be James sexy sports bra kitten! Or...maybe not ;) But seriously review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am alive and well, just been buried under school work. I am sorry this is short, today has been a busy weekend as well. But hopefully this will tide you over! And thank you so much for all the reviws, Alerts, and favorites! (: Alot of you are now officially sexy. Congratulations!**

* * *

><p>Katie yawned and reached for the snooze button on her alarm. It was 6:30. Way too early to even think about getting up during the summer. The brunette snuggled back into her covers and shut her eyes lightly, only to have the covers ripped off by none other then Jennifer Diamond. The goregous and already ready for the day girl sighed.<p>

"Kate, we are going to be late if you don't get your butt out of bed!" , she said as she put another coat of lip gloss on.

Katie groaned and pulled her covers back over herself, then put her pillow ontop of her head, blocking out Jenny completely. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Maybe I will just go talk to the guys while waiting for you. I don't know, something might come up about what I saw you and that back-up dancer dude doing backstage at that Big Time Rush concert..." Jenny raised her eyebrows and turned around.

Katie shot up from her sleep. "I'm up, I'm up!

**-Awkwardly Obvious Page Break-**

Katie was almost finished with sorting the stack of papers in Kelly's office when Kendall walked in.

"Hey big brother. Are you already done with recording?" Katie asked, not even looking up from her stack of papers.

Kendall shook his head. "Gustavo told me to take five. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

Kendall sat down on the couch, looking uncomfortable. "James."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "What about James?"

"I don't want you dating him. It's not a good idea."

Katie didn't look at him, knowing he would be able to tell if she was lying.

"Okay fine."

Kendall gave her an angry look and threw his hands into the air. "God Katie, your so stubborn. I am serious! He is not right for you and he is MY best friend and you should not ever even think about being with him and...wait a second did you say okay?"

Katie nodded. "Ya, I did. I won't date James, you won't date Jenny. I stole your best friend and you stole mine. Let's just go back to when everything was normal."

Kendall shook his head. "Katie this isn't just some sort of playground, I punch you you punch me game. I love Jenny!"

Katie scoffed. "And I love James."

Kendall threw his head back and groaned. "But you don't. I know for a fact you don't. You are just doing this to get back at me."

Katie smirked and then made an innocent face. "No, I really love James. In fact," she leaned in closer and smiled evilly, "I'm thinking of giving him my big V."

Kendall went red, a very angry shade of red. "I've never hated you so much as I do right now. Your playing with fire Katie, and trust me. Your going to end up getting burned."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Kendall I was just joking!"

_"_I'm late for vocals." Kendall said coldy.

And with that, he left the room. Katie sighed, feeling a little guilty.

**-Awkwardly Obvious Page Break-**

"Please oh please. Pleeeeeaaasssseeee." Carlos begged, sitting on the pool chair next to Logan. Logan shushed him.

"Carlos, for the last time. We are not going to the store to get you a turtle. Not going to happen okay?"

Carlos groaned. "But..."

Logan rolled his eyes and looked down at his _Doctor's Weekly_ magazine. "No. Now we need to figure out what is going on with this whole James/Katie Kendall/Jenny thing. Its breaking them apart!"

Carlos nodded. "Katie told me about the fight Kendall and her had. And they NEVER have fights. Only cold stare-downs but they get over it. This sounds serious."

Logan frowned. "I know. Kendall and James could lose their friendship over this, as could Jennifer and Katie. But I truely believe that Kendall loves Jenny. But I don't really know if Jenny returns as strong of feelings. She is so much like her brother."

"And we know how James is. And so that could be bad for Katie too."

Logan leaned back in his chair and groaned. " What are we going to do?"

Carlos pondered for a moment then perked up. "I have a fool proof plan!"

Logan smiled encouragingly. "What is it?"

"We get me a turtle!" He declared proudly.

Cue Carlos being smacked with a magazine.

**-Awkwardly Obvious Page Break-**

James sat on the couch next to his 'girlfriend'. Katie had her arms crossed, staring directly at the T.V.

"Whats the matter Kat?" James inquired.

Katie huffed. "Kendall and I are in a big fight all because of you and your stupid plan!"

James snorted, amused. "Well I'm not the one who hinted we were going to have sex to Kendall. And by the way, when did we decide on having sex?" He put his hand on his heart in mock concern. "This fake relationship is moving way too fast!"

Katie punched him as hard as she could on the arm.

James rubbed his arm. "That's not a very nice way to treat your boyfriend."

Katie continued to glare at the T.V, trying hard not to smile at James, but finally let out a giggle.

"James, I love you and all but I really don't think this plan is working. Maybe we should just blow it off. Kendall and Jenny aren't cracking."

James sat up on the couch. "I have the perfect idea to make this whole situation a little more uncomfortable for them. So uncomfortable, they might just crack!".

Katie raised her eyebrows. "And what might that be my sexy sports bra kitten?"

"We all go on a double date."

Katie burst out into a fit of laughter. "James you have to be kidding me. Go on a date with my brother there? Ya, that happened when I was 14 and I would rather not relive that memory."

James shook his head and held her hand. "But it wouldn't be a real date, it would be a fake date."

Katie bit her lip. She liked the plan and all its just, she was begining to lose herself in what was fake and what was real. Maybe Kendall was right, maybe she really shouldn't be playing with fire when it was already so blasting hot outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I will update when I can. Please Review! The sexy button would like to share its sexiness ;) (I think I am begininning to use sexy a bit too much but oh well!)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my sexy readers! Sorry its been so long! I go to a college prep school so the work is very intense! Here is a short filler chapter but there is a sibling moment in there so I still love it (: I hope to update more frequently! Thank you so much to all my readers, alerts, favorites, and reviews. They honest to goodness make my day (:. I have decided to do a thing where I promote a random author who has reviewed this story every update (:**

**Shoutout to Mavk4444! She has written a story called "Fake It". It is an effing cute story about a girl who has to fake-date Logan. Just read it because, it is beautifully written and I think alot more people should be reading it (:**

**Anyways, enjoy the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

It was 1:00 am and I couldn't sleep. Do you want to know why?

Because of that stupid thing called a conscience. I mean, me and Kendall never stay mad at each other for more than an hour. And trust me; I had reason to stay mad at him. But I couldn't sleep without Kendall's words popping into my head.

I grumbled to myself and slumped out of the warmth of my bed. I had pajama shorts on and an Arsenal Soccer hoody on. My hair was pulled up into a high bun and I looked like crap. But it was understandable seeing as I hadn't slept at all and it was 1 am. I slowly opened the door of my room, not wanting to wake Jenny up and then I crept into Kendall's room. He was sleeping, as I guessed he would have been. I crawled into his bed and snuggled up against his shoulder, he rustled in his sleep.

Immediately he rubbed his eyes, looking around, slowly regaining conciseness.

"Katie? Is everything okay?" He whispered.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry Kenny, about our fight."

He smiled wearily. "I am too. I guess I can be a little protective."

"A little?" I scoffed.

He frowned and looked the other way.

"But I guess I crossed the line saying I was going to have sex with James. " I added quietly.

"You really did cross the line. You promise you never will have sex right." He raised his eyebrows.

I buried my head in his shoulder. "I, Katie Knight, promise to never have sex with James Diamond."

He raised his eyebrows again. "OR any other boy. Ever. In fact, don't even talk to boys."

I giggled. "Not funny Kendall."

"Good. I wasn't trying to be." Kendall smirked and stroked my hair.

I rolled my eyes but my head was buried into his chest so he couldn't see. Instead of protesting like I usually would, I simply said "I love you big brother."

"Love you too little sister. Now sleep , you need some rest ."

* * *

><p>I was on my usual coffee run. It had become a morning routine.<p>

I was in the Staff Kitchen, brewing some coffee. I turned around to grab some sugar. Logan stood right behind me, looking suspicious.

I Jumped. "LOGAN! What the Frick I almost just had a heart attack!"

_Okay, maybe I was being a tad dramatic but c'mon, I had only gotten like 4 hours of sleep. I was a little on edge today._

Logan took a seat at the clear glass table. "Sorry about that. I have a question."

I hesitated. "And I have an answer…well it depends on what the question is."

"Are you actually dating James?" He looked at me with a serious expression.

I turned around and started to pour some of the hot liquid into a styrofoam cup.

"Yes." I answered, still turned around.

"Katie, look me in the eyes and tell me you are for real dating James." He said seriously.

I turned around slowly, my face betraying my lie.

I looked deep into his eyes. Damn, I couldn't lie to him.

"I..um...I...am fake dating him okay!" I blurted out. I facepalmed, I was SO bad at lying.

Logan stood up proudly. "I knew it! But why Katie?"

I sighed and told him the whole story. After I finished,he gave me a disapproving look.

"What the hell are you thinking! Katie Knight, of all your crazy schemes you choose to play with your brother and your best friends relationship, happiness, and sanity? Not to mention this could affect your relationship with Jenny, Kendall, and James."

I looked down at the ground. "Well when you put it that way..."

Logan shook his head."I'm sorry. I don't mean to scold you. I'm just letting you know, I don't think its a good idea to go through with your plan."

"Logie, I know your probably right but...its kindof too late. We already announced we were dating. The media has spread it around like wild fire!"

"Oh, speaking of that. I read a tabloid about how you and James are planning on having sex..." He gave me a disapproving look.

I snorted. "Pssh. I have no clue where that crazy rumor started."

"Mmmhhmm. Anyway, if I don't get back to the recording booth, Gustavo is going to go Ape-Sh*t."

I handed him a coffee. "Okay. Please don't tell a soul about this whole thing."

He blew out a breath. "Okay. But only because I really don't want to get involved in this. Just remember, I am always here to talk if you need advice or anything."

I nodded. "Did I ever tell you your the best?"

He winked and then strolled out the room, sipping his coffee.

* * *

><p>I went over to sit by Jenny, who was sitting on the couch behind Kelly, watching the boys record.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Transferring some data." She said boredly.

I stifled a laugh. "Dude, this internship blows. Do you realize we havent done anything fun all summer?"

She moaned. "Oh I realize that."

"Well we have a double date tonight...with our brothers."

She threw her head back and snorted. "Bring on the awkward."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, what if we make it intentionally awkward? Then it will be extra awkward and only we will know that its not awkward in reality. It will be hilarious."

Jenny gave me a wierd look. "See this is why your my best friend."

I smiled. "Oh Jenny, tonight should be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks fore reading! Sorry if it sucked, I'm just really tired and fresh out of ideas. Please review, for the sake of Carlos's turtle (which he won't ever get unless this gets reviews ;) )<strong>


End file.
